Subject C
After the Quinine S Testing Lab was discovered during World War I, local scientists listened to the audio files left there by a currently faceless Doctor Howard Brown. After going through all of the files, the scientists discovered that the monster that was responsible for all of the deaths in the lab, known only as Subject C, had escaped from the lab soon after the doctor had been killed. Wanting to capture this monster, as there was a great chance it was still alive, a group of paranormal investigators, British soldiers, and field scientists went on an expedition to find the beast, Subject C. On all of the people taking part in the expedition, a dagger, pistol, canteen of water, and 10 meters of rope were loaded into a backpack. One of the field scientists, Daniel Granda, kept a journal of events along the trip. October 12, 1917, 15:04 If you find this journal, chances are the expedition to find Subject C was a success, and this journal may be in a museum. But I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Daniel Granda. I am a field scientist, among those chosen to take part on the expedition to find Subject C, the beast escaped from a medicine testing lab many years ago. One of the paranormal investigators, Dr. Yurich Sigalov, has tracked its movements down to one singular location: the TIbradden Wood Pine Forest in Ireland. As I write this, we are taking military planes to the forest. We plan to split into two groups, each with three field scientists, two paranormal investigators, and five soldiers. I am in Team Beta, with Dr. Sigalov. Our group is to scour the southern end of the forest to find Subject C. October 13, 1917, 9:41 Yesterday's expedition went considerably well, although it has led us to almost nowhere. In our entire six hour search, we did not catch a single glimpse of the beast. However, the day was not a complete loss. One of the trees in the forest had four large scratches on it, each secreting some black matter. Could it be sludge, or even some form of cytoplasma? We didn't dare touch it, but Dr. Sigalov collected a sample in a bottle for future study. We haven't yet heard from Team Alpha. I assume they hadn't found anything either. October 15, 1917, 18:27 We have once again found these scratch marks on even more trees yesterday, which would have overjoyed us. The reason it didn't is because one of our soldiers went missing in the wee hours of the morning. We devoted yesterday's search to finding Subject C, and today's to finding the soldier, a GySgt Jonathan Hitchcock. We were not pleased with what we have found. At about 17:30, we found a manmade clearing in the forest. The trees looked as if they had been freshly cut down, and they had the same substance as on the scratched trees. Most unsettling, we had found the Gunnery Sergeant's corpse cut into five even pieces, with clothing and skin removed. This is eerily similar to what we had found had happened to the soldiers in the lab. Upon closer examination of the body, we found the pistol completely unloaded and the barrel warm. His dagger was also out. It appears he put up a fight. Oddest of all, his canteen was filled with a black substance, similar to blood. The same thing we found on the trees. No doubt this is the work of Subject C. October 16, 1917, 11:54 We lost two of them this time. One soldier, whose name eludes me at the moment, and a paranormal investigator, Dr. Nathan Radley. His father was one of the soldiers who had supervised the Quinine S Testing Project many years ago. We didn't inform him that it wasn't the beast that killed his father, only a bullet. This time, we found another clearing made by Subject C, this time with two corpses. The soldier's was almost untouched. His throat and wrists were slit by Nathan's dagger. It appears that soon after, the beast attacked Nathan, as only his bloody dagger was taken out. His backpack was stolen, and his clothing and skin was removed, unlike the soldier's corpse. Once again, the canteen was filled with Beast Blood, as I have come to naming the black cytoplasmic substance. October 17, 1917, --:-- There are only four of us left. The remaining soldiers were taken this time. We found another clearing made by the beast, and two corpses in the same state as the soldier of yesterday. The third was in the usual condition; sliced into five pieces, clothing and skin removed, and canteen filled with Beast Blood. My guess was that one of the soldiers was made to kill another, and the two remaining were made to fight to the death. It's a wild guess, but Dr. Sigalov thinks I'm spot on. October 18, 1917, --:-- I was right. I was right. I was right. I was taken by Subject C today, along with the rest of Team Beta. Upon waking, I was told by a stony voice, "Kill the doctor. Yurich must die first. He has something of mine." I complied, not wanting any trouble from the thing. Doctor Brown was absolutely right in his proportions; he was three meters tall and had four large claws. The dark aura note wasn't exxagerated either. I stabbed Dr. Sigalov in the temple, I assumed this would mean a quick death. I was correct. I don't think he even woke up. I was ordered to shoot the other two next. Both of them in the stomach first, and then the foot. This woke them both up, but strangely, only after I had fired the final bullet. Subject C then told them to fight to the death, and it forced me to watch. I listened, fearing death as my alternative. The battle was fairly quick. They just pulled out their guns and shot each other. It appears the beast was amused, as he let me go. October 19, 1917, --:-- I will never see them again. My family, my friends. I am stuck here. I traced our steps back to the landing zone. What did I find? Nothing. The planes were gone. Now I'm hearing noises, a familiar stony voice, saying that these are my final moment\__________________________________________ He was right. I don't prefer the name, but I am Subject C, at least according to this fool's notes. That line above? His pencil trailing across the paper. It is so difficult to write while being cut into pieces. If you read this, you have been marked. Prepare. Category:Dismemberment Category:Diary/Journal Category:Science Category:Monsters Category:History Category:Military